


we can come to some sort of arrangement later...

by inger



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Party, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SKAM - Freeform, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inger/pseuds/inger
Summary: This is what happend later at the christmas party (at least in my head :D)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [das können wir ja vielleicht später ausgleichen...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401831) by [inger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inger/pseuds/inger). 



> This is a translation of my own work. English is not my first language so please be generous with my grammar :)

I am still a little tense being around so many people. Even this morning I was not sure if I really wanted to come. But seeing Isak was definitely worth it. I think it is the first time I see him in a shirt like that and even if it is a bit unfamiliar it suites him very well though. I sit on the couch and just watch the others for a while. The world still feels a bit heavy on my shoulders, but I feel hope again. Isak talks with his friends, laughs and drinks. This is Isak. My Isak. Actually, it is totally crazy, I saw him first day at school, I had so many impressions to deal with that day, but it was only this boy I could think of later that evening. And now ... now this guy is my boyfriend because he is not only fucking hot, but also the greatest person I've ever met.  
There was never a moment I exacty know I was also into men, no it was not like that. It was just there, I just knew it. However before Isak there was no other guy who interested me like him. Probably I'm just bi. I do not know, I do not need to know, it is fine. I really loved Sonja though and she helped me a lot. I tried to explain everything to her and she was very understanding, but I hurt her anyway and I'm deeply sorry. But more important is Isak right now, my Isak, no matter man or woman. It feels good to see Isak keeps looking for me to see if everything is all right. And yes it's all right. Actually, it is even good. Yes I'm fine. Isak sits down beside me as a girl that I do not know stands up from the couch. "Hey". "Hey". "There's no alcohol in your cup, is it?" Isak looks at the red cup in my hand and pulls his eyebrows up. I smile "No, just like you have not told your roommates to look after me". I know that I have to be careful with alcohol right now, but I have decided that now is the right time to return to normal again. "Can we go to your room?" I ask. Isak looks briefly at me before I get up, take him by the hand and go to his room.  
"What is g..." befor Isak can finish his question I press my lips on his mouth. I do not want to talk now, do not want to tell him how grateful I am , but show him. After the first hasty kiss, I let go of him again. I take his cheek in my hand and put all my hope and gratitude in that one look. I kiss him again, this time slow and soft. My lips are slightly open around Isak's lower lip. While Isak returns the kiss my belly tingels. For a second I ask myself how it is possible to be so attracted to a person, but then my thoughts are lost in the kiss. Our tongues touch only briefly, but it is enough for Isak to elicit a slight groan. I want to give Isak more. My hand, which was still in his neck, wanders down his chest until I reach Isak's waistband. For a moment it seems as if Isak is about to protest. I open his pants, which is not easy with one hand, because the other still plays with Isak´s hair in his neck. Carefully I drive my hand into his pants and embrace him. I feel the soft skin, feel him getting hard within seconds as I jerk him firm. I rub ihm strong and fast.  
I release my lips from Isaks and wadere over his cheek to his ear, bite briefly into his earlobe. Isak's breathing becomes faster and again he groans, which gives me a warm feeling in my stomach. I kiss his neck and feel his fine little hair. I feel Isaks hand warm and firm on my shoulder. I want more. I want to feel him even closer. Want him to come. In a split second, I go to my knees and strip his pants a little further down. I take the tip of Isak's cock into my mouth. Isak groans loudly. I play with Isaks tip of his dick while I still jerk him. Isak gropes for my head, his fingers in my hair make me crazy. I feel even warmer than I already am and I take his cock completely into my mouth. I love the feeling that I am everything Isak is thinking about at this moment. His world stands still. There is only him and his excitement. My Hands are on Isak's hip and I push slightly in his hip bones with his thumb. I love this place on Isak's body. I love everything about this body. Isak's eyes are closed and his fingers continue to play with my hair. He destroys my hair and everyone will know what we have just done. I dont care. All I care about is to make Isak come. I continue to suck him hard and feel that Isak is getting close. I feel Isak tries to pull out, to be a gentleman i guess. "Evan... I..." I will not let go of him. Just seconds later Isak comes warm in my mouth. I swallow. I want to taste Isak, I want all of him even though its still a little strange.  
I come back to my feet, kiss Isak softly on the lips and follow his jaw bone with my thumb. "Thanks for the last days" I whisper. I kiss him on the neck while Isak closes his pants again. "Let's go back before anyone is looking for us" I say smilying. "And what about you?" Isak asks while I already try to open the door. "I guess we can come to some sort of arrangement later." Before Isak can protest, I have disappeared from his room into the kitchen. Here I see my reflection in the window and must grin. Only a blind man would have overlook what I had just done. My hair has been fine, but my cheeks are stained red and my lips quite swollen. I get a beer from the fridge and ignore my obvious look. In the living room Isak talks to Jonas. He throws me a mischievous look, which I answer with a wink. This is my Isak and I'm fine.


End file.
